24 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-24 ; Comments *A four-hour show, due to the clocks going back. Show now complete (minus gaps due to tape flips). Selected tracks are available in higher quality on DW Tape 30 and DW Tape 31 *Having returned from a trip to Europe, where shows were broadcast from Berlin and Budapest, Peel has a mountain of mail to wade through. *Peel reveals that he has been the "innocent victim" of a writing campaign by friends of a band called Sons Of Selina, urging him to play their single Anxiety. Although he has a copy in the backlog of mail, he has yet to listen to it. Sessions *Sebadoh, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-08-09. No known commercial release. *Strangelove, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-06-30. No known commercial release. *John states that it is the above two bands that are in session, not what might have been announced earlier in the day, and he thinks that's his fault. The error has ultimately found its way into Ken's book - which states that Pavement are also in session. Tracklisting File a begins :(JP: 'That Nurses group was quite wonderful!') File a ends File b begins *Pavement: Feed Em To The 5 Lions (Linden) (12"-Watery Domestic)' (Big Cat UK) This track is introduced as 'Texas Never Whispers': however, this track was actually played later in the show *MC Serch: 'Here It Comes (LP-Return Of The Product)' (Def Jam) 0-52964 *Bleach: 'Fuse (mini album-Hard)' (Musidisc) MU 219 *Terry Edwards: '4our (7" EP-Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers)' (Stim) STIM003 *Sebadoh: 'Pot Doesn't Help' (Peel Session) *Saucer Crew: 'Andromeda (12")' (Holy Ghost Inc) *Headcleaner: 'Anal Turnip (LP-Au Fou)' (Eve Recordings) EVRLP 15 *''edit for 11:30 news'' *Marxman: 'Ship Ahoy (12")' (Talkin' Loud) TLKX 39 File b ends File c starts :(JP: 'I see The Mix and Hit The North are going to be removed from our schedules in about six months' time. There are few enough good programmes without losing the ones that we have. This is the Fall.') *Fall: 'Hit The North (12")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'As good a radio show as there is – Hit The North I am talking about.') *Michael Rose: 'Monkey Business (7")' (Taxi) *Strangelove: 'Hopeful' (Peel Session) *''(Terrible day story – injured back playing tennis, taking 40 mins to go to the toilet and someone turned the hot water off during the pre-show shower.)'' *Corki Ray & Audiofaze: 'Whirlwind (7" EP-Girls In The Garage Volume 6 1/2)' (Romulan) *Dooms Day Machine: 'Disarranged (12"-Shadows Of Shadows Passing)' (80 Aum) (audio quality dramatically improves during this) *''(One of the things that he picked up in Europe – a faintly depressing trip – as was revealed in reports back to Radio 1 – then tells a story about driving back and getting diverted off the autobahn and being guided through the German countryside by a friendly local – questions if that sort of thing would happen in “dear old blighty”.)'' *Loveblobs: 'Peanuts (12"-Extraction)' (Wiiija) *CNN: 'Young, Stupid & White (12")' (Transglobal) Tim Bricheno (ex-All About Eve/Sisters of Mercy) founded CNN in 1993 after leaving the Sisters. They released two singles, mixing indie rock sounds with lots of (usually unauthorised) samples and industrial/techno elements, and stirred up some controversy in the UK media press (in particular with the ad campaign for 'Young, Stupid And White'), before the television network threatened to sue them and they were rechristened XC-NN. They gradually disappeared into obscurity after that, finally splitting in '97. *Pavement: 'Shoot The Singer (1 Sick Verse) (12"-Watery Domestic)' (Big Cat UK) :(JP: 'That’s Pavement from a forthcoming 12 inch. I’ve seen a title for it somewhere, but I can’t remember what it was and it’s not written on the copy that I have so make up your own title – that track was called Frontwards though.') Next week John corrects this to Texas Never Whispers. That wasn't the correct track either *Sebadoh: 'Close Enuff' (Peel Session) File c ends File d begins *'Unknown': 'Dukla Praha (7")' (Supraphon) *Sono Lakota: 'Ice and Acid (12")' (Cowboy) *Archers Of Loaf: 'South Carolina (7")' (Stay Free) File 1 begins *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'I Take You To Sleep (CD-Body Exit Mind)' (Play It Again Sam) *Faust: 'Just One Second (CD-Faust IV)' (Virgin) *Dirtsman: 'More Unity (7")' (Digital-B) *Strangelove: 'Fire' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Not ashamed to be theatrical, and they pull it off, I think.') *Cell: 'Fall (7 inch)' (City Slang) *Public Enemy: 'Hazy Shade Of Criminal (12 inch])' (Def Jam Recordings) File d ends File e begins *Therapy?: 'Teethgrinder-Tee Hee Dub Mix (12 inch)' (A&M) *''1 a.m. news (edited out on file e)'' *Underground Lovers: 'I Was Right (CD-Leaves Me Blind)' (Guernica) *Thunderground: 'Illegal (EP-The Thunderground EP)' (Infonet) *Sonic Youth: 'Purr-Mark Goodier Session Version (Maxi CD-Youth Against Fascism)' (Geffen) File 1 ends *Sebadoh: 'Circle Game' (Peel Session) File 2 begins *Ini Kamoze: 'Hotstepper Returns (7")' (Selekta) *Pavement: Texas Never Whispers (EP - Watery, Domestic)' (Matador) *''(JP describes the live release that follows in great detail)'' *Roy Orbison: 'It's Over' *Sonic Youth: 'The Destroyed Room (Maxi CD-Youth Against Fascism)' (Geffen) File e ends File f begins *Biosphere: 'Microgravity (CD-Microgravity)' (Apollo) *Swirlies: 'Didn't Understand (CD-What To Do About Them)' (Taang!) :(JP: 'They're one of those bands who I suspect in a couple of years time will be coming over here and recording a Mark Goodier session, but not having time to do one for us, said he bitterly.') In fact, the band came over to Europe for a tour in early 1994 and found time to record a Peel Session (recorded 1994-01-29, first broadcast 26 February 1994). *Coupé Cloué: 'Claudie (CD-Maximum Compas From Haiti)' (Earthworks) :(JP: 'Don't forget, in nine minutes' time, when it becomes two o'clock, it remains two o'clock for an hour. I suppose you could say it goes back to one o'clock, but that's not nearly as exciting, so we'll just pretend it remains two o'clock, and it means that I've got an extra hour of the programme, so for those of you who have switched on your radios in the hope of hearing Lynn Parsons in nine minutes' time, sorry! An hour and nine minutes it is for you.') *Strangelove: 'Visionary' (Peel Session) *Elmore James: 'Standing At The Crossroads (CD-The Sky Is Crying: The History Of Elmore James)' (Rhino) *''2 a.m. news - next news at 2 a.m.'' *Cosmic Baby: 'Oh Supergirl (ESP Respectmix) (12"-Oh Supergirl)' (ESP) File 2 ends *Sebadoh: 'Slints' (Peel Session) *Buju Banton: Massa God World A Run (7") Penthouse File f ends File g begins *Velocity Girl: Crawl (v/a 7" EP - Sassy) Sub Pop SP 171 *Philistines Jr.: Happy Birthday Captain Columbus! (7") Tarquin TQ-002 *Sea Urchins: Cling Film (album - Stardust) Sarah SARAH 609 *Astralasia & Suns Of Arqa: 'Sul-E-Stomp (Ceilidh Mix) (12")' (Magick Eye) EYE T 6 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Submissive (7" EP-Gender Is As Gender Does) (Funky Mushroom) FM-008 *Strangelove: 'Snakes' (Peel Session) *Pavement: Frontwards (EP - Watery, Domestic) Matador (Peel mistakenly calls the track 'Shoot The Singer') *Volumina: Alright (12") MFS 0700 028 (white label) *Sebadoh: 'Mouldy Bread' (Peel Session) *Bang Bang Machine: 16 Years (12" - Evil Circus E.P.) Parallel LLLX 1 (white label) File g ends at the second 2 am File ;Name *a) 1992-10-24 JP L223b *b) 1992-10-24 Peel Show L236 *c) 1992-10-24 JP L075a *d) 1992-10-24 Peel Show L215a *e) 1992-10-24 JP L075b *f) 1992-10-24 Peel Show L215b *g) 1992-10-24 Peel Show L258.mp3 *1) CB050 JP 1992-10-24 Side A *2) CB050 JP 1992-10-24 Side B *3) peel.24.10.92.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:00:47 *b) 00:34:13 *c) 00:34:25 *d) 00:41:54 *e) 00:38:09 *f) 00:37:14 *g) 00:45:28 *1) 00:46:36 *2) 00:46:38 *3) 03:53:45 ;Other *a) File created by SIG from end of L223b of the SL Tapes, digitised by RC. This contains a mere 4 seconds of the start of the show with the handover from AK. *b) File created from L236b of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) & e) Files created from L075 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *d) & f) Files created from L215 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *g) File created from L258 of the SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *1) & 2) Files created from CB050 of the 500 Box, digitised by SIG. *3) File created from stitching together the above files into one complete show by Peter_tron. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo *f) Mooo *g) Mooo *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes